RED, WHITE AND GOLD
by horseygirl325
Summary: Clary Fray lives a life of abuse caused by her father. The only one who saves her from death is her brother. But when an arrogant blonde and his family move next door and find out what Clary tried so hard to hide Will they save Clary or destroy her?


**I own nothing. But that might change. :D**

**Me: Hey Cassie?**

**Casandra clare: What? **

**Sacks her and runs off.**

Clary POV

" Get your lazy ass down here and make me breakfast you no good little bitch!" Valentine yelled. I got up slowly because last night my big brother wasn't home to protect me. Oh, sorry I'm being rude. My name is Clary Morganstern and I am 16 years old, I have fiery red hair and dull green eyes, and to go with that I have pale white skin covered in freckles to cover my 5' 1' frame. I also have a tall brother with white hair, green eyes that always seem to gleam and tan skin, his name is Jonathan Morganstern. Jon protects me from my "father" (sarcasm overload) and what he does to me, but when Jon isn't home I get beat to the point were I can't move and then I blackout for a few days. Now back to the story. When I got up one of my ribs were either broken or bruised. But I put up with it like I do every time this happens. When I looked out my bedroom window I saw a moving truck leaving. Great, (I internally groaned while watching) just more people to listen to the terrors that happen to me at this hell hole. Then I saw the people that lived there. There was only one girl and three boys, the girl was tall and had a slender build with long flowing black hair and dark eyes. The tallest boy looked about Jon's age and was a look alike to his sister except with electric blue eyes and tried not draw attention to himself. Next to him was a small boy with large glasses who had wavy brown hair, and finally there was a boy who looked nothing like the rest of them, he was golden, literally, he had blonde hair, sun kissed skin, a muscular frame and tawny eyes that were looking right at me. He waved with a warming smile. It didn't last long before Valentine's large hand grabbed a large chunk of my unruly hair and tossed me down the stairs. I hit the wall that turns down from the 3rd to the 2nd flight with a loud bang. I looked out the window and saw Golden boy and his friends looking at my before a punch was directed towards the bruised ribs. The punches and kicks continued until there was a knock at the door. Valentine ceased the 'warning' and pulled me up by the hair. " Open the door you useless fuck." he muttered in my ear. I composed myself and walked to the door, but when I opened it I found the tall model like girl. " Hi my names Isabelle but you can call me Izzy!" Izzy said in an all to peppy tone. " Clary." I mumbled. " So I just moved across the street and was wondering if you could show me and my brothers around?" Izzy asked. I looked at Valentine who was tense, but he nodded and said to me with his eyes 'We shall finish this later!' so I slid on my green converse and walked out. " So Iz do you want to walk or we can ride in my jeep and your brothers can follow?" I asked without stuttering. " We should walk because my brother Jace will probably get the bright idea to race you then hit pedestrians." She said in a knowing voice. I looked over and saw two boys who must be her brothers walking over. " Hey guys. This is Clary and she said she's gonna show us around." Iz says. " Hi my names Alec." says the tall Izzy look alike while he sticks out his hand. I flinch a tiny bit but hopefully no one notices while we shake. " Well, well if it ain't little red." says Goldilocks " Don't call me that Barbie." I say angrily. Izzy's eyebrows scrunch" How do you two know each other?" " Little Red here just about ran me over a few days ago." He says merrily. " No! You decided to run a red light right when all the cars were starting to go and low and behold your golden ass was right in front of my Harley!" I say loudly. " Fine whatever lets get going." Alec intervenes. " So have you guys had breakfast yet?" I ask. " Nope." they say together. Note to self try to figure out whats up with siblings and then slap the shit outta Barbie. " Awesome! Because I know the perfect place." I say excitedly. We walked down the side walk a bit then Izzy asked the worst question possible " Clary when did it start?". " What?" " The abuse?" Alec states. Shit they know. I run. I run faster from the curious sad faces. The black stars come and then I run into someone. I look up and see white hair and worried green eyes. " Jon." I say. And then the world turns black.

Jonathan POV

I was walking home to bring my little sis to the park and spend some time with her when a short, porcelain skinned, green eyed, red headed girl runs into me. " Jon." she says and then she's out cold. But its not just a she its Clary. I swing her into my arms easily and then look up to see two worried twins and a surprised golden boy running towards me. " Hey, put her down!" shrieks the tall girl. But I just cradle Clary closer. " No, I will not put my baby sister down." I state firmly. The group that looks like siblings minus the Golden boy look at me like I just said I have two brains, four eyes, and come from Mars. " I don't know who the hell you people are I just know my little sis' needs my help." I state firmly. Clary stirs in my arms, moans then opens her eyes. " Hey Clare-bear I need you to listen to me very carefully." Clary opened her eyes and nodded. " I know you think its been to long and I understand if you hate me but I need you to get into your room without him seeing you ok. Then pack a bag and go to your bike." I put Clary down very care fully and she starts to move away when " Well, well well."

**Sorry for the short chapter first time and its summer Duh! how about 25 views plz? And answer me this. If theres a sea of paper in the beach of scissors next to the valley of staples, Whats the horse made of?**


End file.
